


Practical Uses for Handcuffs

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We need to find whoever afflicted me with this and we need to shoot them.  We need to shoot them in both kneecaps.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Uses for Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my alphabet meme from [](http://katewallace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://katewallace.livejournal.com/)**katewallace** ’s prompt **c is for chicken pox**.

“Oh my God, you can't be serious.” Emily mumbled, coming out of her sleep and looking down at her hands. What had he done to her? How had he done it to her? She was going to kill him. “Hotch! Hotch!”

“What's wrong?” he came running into the room when he heard her yelling. Hotch flipped on the overhead light and they both squinted from the sudden brightness. He turned it off again, going for the lamp on the nightstand instead. The clock said 6:02am.

“What the hell is this?” Emily held her hands outside of the blanket.

“It’s for your own good.” He reasoned.

“Get me out of these.”

“No.”

“No?” her tone was incredulous. “You can't tell me no; get me out of these.”

“No, Emily, you're going to scratch yourself to death. You’ll leave horrible scars.”

“But I itch so bad.” She went from defiance to practically whining. Now was not the time to be prideful.

“I know you do, baby.” He sat down on the bed and took her face in his hands. “But the less you scratch, the faster you heal. I did this for your own good.”

Emily’s hands were covered with mittens and she was also handcuffed. It was so embarrassing that it had come to this. She still had no idea how she even got the chicken pox. Her first thought was Jack, which had been everyone’s first thought, but so far he didn’t show any symptoms of the illness. Hotch immediately took him to Jessie’s place so he wouldn’t get it too. He didn’t know if he could take care of them both at the same time.

“I cannot believe I have the damn chicken pox.” Emily groaned, falling back onto the mattress. “We need to find whoever afflicted me with this and we need to shoot them. We need to shoot them in both kneecaps.”

“That’s a little much, Emily.”

“No its not; I don’t think it is. This is agony. Everywhere itches…private places itch, Hotch. I mean what the hell is that?”

“After a little breakfast I’ll give you another oatmeal bath.” He replied. “It'll soothe the itching and the sting, I promise.”

“How can I eat if I’m handcuffed wearing a pair of damn mittens!”

“Stop it.” he put his hands on her shoulders. “You are the worse patient in the history of the world; I just want you to know that. But I'm a patient and loving caretaker. I'm gonna put up with you and make you all better. And then I’ll remind you every chance I get of how horrible you treated me when you didn’t feel well.”

“I bet you wouldn’t be smiling if your balls…”

“Emily.” He cut her off in a sweet tone.

“OK, I'm sorry.” She took a deep breath. “I just can't believe I've never had chicken pox before. I'm sure it’s not indigenous to America. I could’ve gotten it in the Middle East.”

“Are you sure you never had it?” Hotch asked.

“I called my mother and father and neither of them could remember me being sick. Shit, I probably should've called an old nanny.”

“You're gonna be fine.” He kissed her. “Adults getting the chicken pox can be very serious though. I'm gonna take care of you.”

“I'm hungry.”

“I bet. How does bacon and eggs sound?”

“It sounds heavenly; I'm so glad I haven't lost my appetite. I just need to take a trip to the little girl’s room and then I’ll be back so that you can wait on me hand and foot.”

“That’s my girl.” Hotch grinned and his dimples poked into his cheeks.

“Can you help me out?” Emily held up her wrists. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

“You're a crackerjack FBI Agent…you'll be fine.”

“Aaron…”

Hotch kissed her lips and then her nose. He got up from the bed, left the room, and headed back to the kitchen. She groaned; he could be such a pain in the ass sometimes. Rolling out of bed, Emily went into the bathroom trying to figure out how she was going to get through the day with limited use of her hands. The chicken pox totally sucked.

***

  



End file.
